The taenia thalami in the cat has a complex structure for which the term thalamo-choroidal body has been coined. A study of its submicroscopic structure is contemplated in order to help to clarify its functional role, which, as yet unknown, is conjectured to be the control of blood flow to the choroid plexus of the third ventricle.